Legend of Dragoon: Modern Wars
by Takren Ko' Urden
Summary: As the Winglie race race is reborn, so too are the Dragoon's, will this new generation led by Malik Bausley be able to stop this threat? Or will Malik fall for the woman he loves? Adventure/Comedy/Romance M rated for Violence in later chapters.


**Chapter One**  
_The beginning of a legend_

Malik Bausley is your average high school student. He lives in the suburban California city of Monrovia being exceptionally close to Arcadia High. The nuisance of summer School has just ended for him and continently the time has come again for "Normal" High school ((As if it ever IS normal)). The previous two years he had gone to a strange Charter School. Where many unreasonably difficult events had taken part. Some of them include the lack of girls. Malik had friends and enemies, but he never allowed others to pick on him without giving them a good run for their money in a fight.

During the summer he'd grown and worked out a bit, he wasn't quite "Ripped", but he wasn't on the "Wide" side as well, he was 5'6" 176 lbs. and he had gotten into the bald style early in his school life, due to the overwhelming amount of stress he gained from his mothers' discoursing personality. Besides his baldness factor, the main recognizable features where his dark Black colored eye's, of which girls seemed to be too fond of, and his cute somewhat plump cheeks. He had originally never branched out to others that didn't have the same interests as he did, and rarely kept in touch with his past friends, but of the past few years, he had attained several new friends, all of which had excellent character and personalities, they always had encouraged him to be the best he could be and to try things before automatically giving up.

It was the first day of school; Malik had transferred from Aveson ((the charter school)) to Arcadia High, mainly so he could meet and interact with more Girls and to have a "Normal" High School life. As he slowly lifted his feet through the main gate of the school, his eyes swerved around, looking back and forth at all the moving bodies of the girls, keeping track of the one's who stared in awe at his shining bald head. Malik suddenly stopped, he felt as if something was a mishap, he quickly moved to the side of the hall, detaching his backpack, easily lifting it before throwing it against the wall.

"Oh damn it; I forgot my schedule and my Math Textbook No wonder my Bag was light as hell! Sometimes I think Aveson had actually done ONE thing right." shouted Malik before leaning against the wall with a distraught expression implemented on his face. He stated this, because the Charter School never allowed students to take books home with them.

Before he had a chance to fall down onto the ground, a shadowy figure covered his entire eyesight. Tilting his head up, he only caught sight of f a pair of glowing Vermilion eyes. Malik started to gaze directly into theme, mesmerized at the unique color they had before he started to revert into reality, he was continuously being tapped in the head, and the pair of eyes started to clear of range, revealing the entire body of the person whom they belonged to. Malik gazed, never before had he caught sight of such a beautiful girl. She had long black hair, her body was nicely curved, and she had a God-like aura to her. She continued to tap on his forehead till he quickly lingered back into consciousness.

"Hello, Anyone there? YOO HOO!" shouted the mysterious girl.

"Uhhhhh, oh, hello, sorry about that, just a bit of Day Dreaming, Y'know?" awkwardly stated Malik.

"Oh, it's alright, anyways, I noticed your head and it's Shiny! Can I touch it?" said the mystery girl.

Malik blushed a little bit before rubbing the back of his head and looking upwards, "Well, I don't see any problems with that..," said the now aroused Boy.

The girl smiled as she noticed the boy was a bit flattered at the request, she lifted her finger into her mouth, gnawing on it a bit before blushing as well, she could sense his embarrassment and his distinctly "Different" Aura, she gave off a faint smile to Malik, "Before I do touch your Shininess, what's your name, handsome?"

Maliks' face turned bright red as the sounds from her mouth reached his ears, the young man gave off a wide smiled while turning back and forth sideways," Shouldn't you give out your name before asking for the names of others, beautiful?", cautiously said Malik with a blushing smile.

She quickly turned the opposite direction, covering up her face from the mass blushing she emitted," OH, he said I was _**beautiful**_! He must like me! I don't care if this turns out to be a Clichéd ' True Love At First Sight' thing..", she turned back towards Malik with a normal expression, before blinking wildly, " My name is Atsui Doragon, but _**you**_ can call me 'Beauty!', said the girl with a vixen like voice before flicking Malik in the nose with the smallest amount of strength she could.

"So, that's a Japanese name, right?" said the stalwart Teenager.

"Yea! How'd you know?" said the girl in a jumpy tone.

Malik scratched his face while blushing; he turned to the girl, lifting his hand and poking her in the forehead, "Let me tell you my name first! And I'll do it in Japanese for you!" Malik bowed before turning his head back to the girl, he smiled at her, something he wasn't able to do for a while until then. He cleared his throat before throwing out his right arm and pointing it upward. "I AM THE LEGENDARY, MALIK BAUSLEY!" confirmed the all black clothed boy. As soon as he finished his great out roar of his title, all the students and faculty members in the hall turned and gave a weird look to Malik, his arms immediately dropped and he gave off a sigh, "Why do I even try?", Atsui burst into laughter after Malik gave his affirmative response, she quickly grasped his hand, locking fingers before blushing again with a wide smile of hers, "Say Malik, the original reason I came to you was because the Office sent you this book and Class schedule..", she quickly poked the book toward Maliks' chest, irritating him slightly before she smiled while looking back up to him. Malik had noticed she hadn't had let go of his hand since she ever took it, he smiled back and took the books, right before he attempted to speak, she covered his mouth with her index finger, "I've already checked, we have all the same exact

classes! I have to go now, but I'll see you when class starts, bye Malik!" said Atsui running off down the halls.

As she vanished away, Malik jumped in the air, stating to perform a strange dance, pulling his fists inward as he moved to the left and shoving them out as he did with the right.

"Go ahead, Malik, it's your Birthday, and you going to party, drink Vodka like it's your birthday!" stupidly sang Malik while dancing, not noticing the several students labeling him as "Strange" by doing this dance.

Suddenly the bell rings, Malik immediately turns before grabbing a hold of his Textbook, quickly opening it to search for the missing Schedule paper, as he quickly grabbed it, he noticed on the right corner "1-835-783-2589 Call me sometime, Hot Stuff! Beauty" was written down;

Months passed throughout the year, new alliances were gained, and some were annihilated completely. During these months, strange occurrences took place across the globe, Hurricanes in Los Angeles, Mount Fuji's revival of volcanic Activity, Immense Earthquakes, and Tremors in Iceland. A temperature in Antarctica hitting 97° Fahrenheit, yet the Snow evidently was not melting. These strange Anomalies caused panic worldwide, but strange enough, California ((with the exception of Los Angeles)) is currently the only American side of the Pacific Ocean that had been unaffected by the Earth bending episodes.

To Malik, these catastrophes were nothing more than last night's dinner, repetitive and unpleasant. Weeks went by, Malik and Atsui's relationship exploded to new heights, they always went to each other's house everyday, always went to each others' family outings, and -Rarely- slept over at each others house.

One day, after an exhausting retake of the CAHSEE Math Examination, Malik arrived at the school gate, striding his eyes back and forth, looking for his Girlfriend.

"Where the hell is she? We were supposed to go to the Mall today..." Malik sternly said.

He easily sat himself down, waiting several minutes, waiting for her. About Fifteen minutes later, a tall Blondie girl walks up to him, he immediately identifies her as one of Atsui's friends, smiling before she stopped beside him.

"Hey, Sheryl, you've seen Atsui around? Said Malik.

"OH! There you are, she wanted me to tell you she needed to go to the doctors, and to call her tomorrow." she quickly countered the question.

She swiftly turned away and began to tap her golden shoes toward the gate, he gave of a sigh before turning himself, walking down toward the sidewalk, "Might as well go home and finish this damn work alone..." murmured Malik. As he began to walk a sudden whisper quietly repeated to exit and enter his hears, a deep, dark voice filled the world around him, the continued saying was, "_**Unlock that which has been stored away...Come, child of man and Dragon, yet**_

_**neither of the two, come to unbound that which has forced itself into your soul. Become what you truly **_**-**_**Are. Let the Enveloping flames of destiny Burn within; allow the cycle to continue once again..."**_ Said the enveloping voice as it echoed in and out of his mind. "What -IS- that?" quietly said Malik before he stopped at the corner of the street.

He simply shrugged the moment off, returning to is normal thoughts, yet a curious part of him wanted to understand what the voice said. Malik arrived at his past Middle school, Santa Fe. He quickly passed it by, going down the usual path to his house, as he walked, he noticed the sheer feeling of absence. Malik searched with his eyes, finding no signs of life, not even the rumbling engine of a vehicle.

Time seemed to stop before his very eyes, the ground beneath him quaked loudly, the pebbles on the concrete levitated. A sudden burst of energy collided with the Earth beneath him, causing uproars of flames to engulf the Bald Teen, soon enough he blacked out.

A singing pain crisped within his body before Malik slowly awoken, the same dark voice re-entered his mind, ringing in his head. When his eyes finally opened, he stared directly into a massive Crimson phantom, Malik jumped backwards, landing against the wall. "YAAAHHH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! THE DEVIL?!" Roared the obviously frightened Malik. The being's massive arm moved toward him, quickly landing its fingertip on his shining scalp. In a quick moment, images transferred between the two, their memories and thoughts becoming forever intertwined.

The huge Draconic Phantom began to speak in an English dialect, "Malik, Malik Bausley…" Not knowing what to do, He responded.

"Uh, Yea, I'm here." he was extremely cautious, because it seemed whatever this thing was, it somehow knew his name, and even more disturbing, it knew how to find him. "Hey, mind explaining who you are..?"

"I am the Spirit of the Red Eyed Dragon, but just call me Reizn." Said the Phantom.

Malik noticed a sly smile open up on Reizn's face, his face scrunched up as a disgruntled expression appeared on his, "What's SO funny?"

The phantasmal being replied whilst continuing his silent cackling, "It's just, I've never seen a human without hair at such a young age."

Malik's face scrunched up, his eyes becoming slightly darker before screaming, "HEY! I HAVE BALD SPOTS, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!"

He suddenly stopped his onslaught of words, "Can I just find out why I'm here?" Stated the teenager.

"Good, now onto the serious business." exclaimed the booming Dragon.

"You have been chosen to carry me and wield my power as a Dragoon or Dragon Knight to protect humanity from any threat," said the dragon.

"So I'll have to go around saving people from criminals and become a vigilante? Because if so, then no way." exclaimed Malik.

"Oh, it's not something as trivial as that, my friend." Reizn said, with a hint of an honest tone in his voice.

"So, what exactly is my "Job"?" Malik asked with a slight concern to his tone.

"When something out of the ordinary happens, you'll see the true enemy that you must face." The dragon stated, with a serious tone setting in.

"Okay….anyways, how exactly will I be able to learn how to fight with the spirit?" Malik asked, curious as to what the next answer would be.

"Over my eons of loneliness I have evolved and matured the spirit, giving it an indefinitely higher power boost than normal. You will automatically learn the basic abilities once I fuse my spirit with yours. In the past, Dragoons carried the spirit with them in a solid form. In my newly developed way, you will be unable to lose it and you will have a minimal control of powers over fire even when the Armor is not in use. In addition to that, you will learn to use the heat that you generate to manipulate atoms and cells within your surroundings by the means of fission, fusion, and cell manipulation."

"It will allow you to create different Weapons and Jewels to create useful possessions like swords or knives, or it can manipulate currently created items, and the environment. It will be an invaluable asset in this world as one can no longer walk freely around while carrying his sword," said the dragon. "So, will you do it?"

"What's in it for me? Said Malik, while gazing into the spirit, with a curious expression.

"You'll be an almighty Dragon Warrior, what else would you want?" questioned the Dragon

"Hnnnnn, well, I'd like it if my girlfriend would be able to go to any college she'd want, she studies harder than anyone else I've known…"" Malik said with a smile running from ear to ear.

"That could probably work if the world acknowledged you as one of it's heroes.." The Dragon replied, taking in Malik's kindness towards others.

"Are you going to agree to my offer, or what?" replied the beast, with its gritting teeth.

"Two more questions before I make my decision. Why me? And why now?" questioned Malik.

"Because you have the will to protect those who may be weaker than you, and now because I feel something is amiss in the world, it's too quite. An event will take place soon. Now, for your answer."

"Okay I'll do it, I guess it if some one I care about gets what they need, I'm alright.," said Malik

"Alright, let's start, now just to warn you, if we don't synchronize correctly, you can die, and even if it is done correctly, I can guarantee you intense pain and trauma. Do you accept?"

Malik nodded and took a deep sigh before walking forward, the Phantom bellowed out an titanic roar before a cloud like tendril of Crimson red flames poured into his chest, the knowledge of his basic Dragoon skills filled his mind, acting like an computer that downloaded it's files into its hard drive. After some time an immense pain overwhelmed him, his Iris' vanished, he entered a state similar to "Blind Rage". Moments passed as the last of the Phantom had vanished into Malik, his eye's returned to their normal state. As he awakens from his "Trance", Malik finds himself wearing unusual red armor, it was light, but it was stronger than any metal because it was reinforced dragon hide. Crimson red Gauntlets spiked from his shoulder, the torso was immense and had two bladed appendages flowing backwards. His arms and legs themselves were of the same texture, with the exception of the underarm and under legs. Which were of a leather like substance. A huge Green Emerald was adorned in the chest.

Suddenly the Dragon's voice returned, "Do not be alarmed, I can still communicate with you and give you any tips, or information you might require. Now, time to return to reality."

His eyes widened, and a blinding light peered down on him, "Where the hell am I...?" said Malik.

A tall White clothed man walked over to him, quickly grabbing a small flashlight and send the illumination into the teenager's pupils. After a few quick seconds he walked out of the room. He could hear the man shout. "He's Awake." A sudden bolt of energy was scattered through the air, in a flash Atsui stood above him. She was clothed in a full black sweatshirt with a green and black striped skirt. Her smile eradiated a healing aura; Atsui quickly poked him in the head, smiling a bit before saying.

"*Sigh* the ONE time I leave you alone, you decide to pass out." sarcastically said Beauty.

Malik pushed himself up, staring into the gleaming pair of eyes with a smirk, "Then you'll just have to take me everywhere you go!" Closing his eye's as he said with a smile. The bald teen opened his eyes to find a teary eye Atsui, she lunged forward, grasping him with her arms, hugging him.

"-Never- scare me like that again, OKAY?!" shouted Atsui.

Malik grasped and held her as well, looking out toward a mirror, on the opposite side of the room, the huge Dragon Phantom was shown standing against the wall, his eye's squinting while keeping focus on the crimson red ghost's reflection, "Don't worry, I won't.." murmured Malik.

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You better not, or I'll have to punish you!" loudly stated Atsui.

He grasped her closer, "Who knows, maybe I'll like a little "Punishment" jokingly said Malik.

She poked him in between the eye's, smiling as she moved closer to his ear," Then maybe, I'll have to give you some!" whispered Beauty.

She moved closer to reach his lips, and so did he, as they reached a centimeter close, the door to the room swung open, Malik tripped over the edge of the bed, smacking his face against the tiled floor, landing on his torso while his legs pushed over his body. Atsui jumped up in surprise as the door quickly burst open, a spiky haired head popped out, following a shaggy one, and one with a close cut hairstyle.

Suddenly a mid sized teenager walked in, followed by two taller ones. The first one was his friend Max, of their "Crew", Max was the Cool dude whom everyone liked, he was 6'1", 124 lbs., had less muscle mass than Malik, but was faster. Max was undoubtedly the most intelligent and had equal tactical qualities as our main character. During the summer, he went to boot camp, because during his second year at Aveson, he constructed a homemade explosive and set it off during an assembly, and cursed in abundance. The second one, the shaggy head, was Colin Watts. Colin believed he was an Otaku of sorts, a fan of most Japanese animation and comic books; he was the Geek of the group, the one who always tripped and fell over himself. Whereas Colin was roughly 6'1" and 137 lbs, the third and tallest member was Levail. He was a giant of a man, standing at 6'5" tall, weighing near 256 lbs. Levail was the "Strong but Nice" type, he

always played around with his best friend Jonathan, they both had a immense interest in the Anime show 'Naruto', and helped anyone who needed it.

"Well, well, what's a bunch of idiots like you doing here?" sarcastically stated Malik.

"Takes one to know one, fool!" sarcastically countered Max.

Malik laughed a bit before pulling himself up. He brushed off the dirt from his shirt. He noticed Atsui's confused face, Malik walked over to her, grasping her right hand. He pulled her with him a she began to walk toward the group of friends that arrived, "Max, Colin, Levail. This is Atsui, my girlfriend..." cautiously said Malik, awaiting their answer.

"HAHAH! Malik, a girlfriend? Yea, right!" boasted Colin.

The bald teenagers face became reddish; he jumped forward, throwing his fist at Colin, not realizing the spirit fusion had upped his strength to near super human levels.

The punch collided with Colin's cheek so hard, he was sent spiraling toward a wall on the opposite side of the room, and everyone including Malik was baffled by the sheer brute strength of the punch.

"Malik, when did you start lifting weights?" questioned Max.

"Heh, guess I don't know my own strength!" proudly boasted Malik

As he turned back to Atsui, he suddenly noticed her eye's widened and she started to dance in a happy motion, before scurrying over to Malik and shouting," I knew you had a bad ass side, I just knew these arms were good for more than MY pleasure!"

A long sigh of awkwardness filled the air before she jumped on his back, shoving her legs over his shoulders, "Hello, my name is Atsui, and you guys must be Max, Colin, and Levail, Mawwiku has told me of you guys!!" shouted Atsui.

"I hate being called Mawwiku!" yelled Malik before pushing his girlfriend on the bed with ease.

Her hair draped around her face while free falling onto the bed, her face implemented a cute smirk while lying on her side, her nice vixen thighs plopping upwards. Malik turned back to Max, a dark expression ran across his face, as Max began to chuckle. "Shut the fuck up, Max!" shouted Malik before throwing his fists up in an uproar. At the same time, Levail the "Hulking" giant peeled Colin from the wall as if he were a piece of paper, he was still shocked from the intense blow of the attack, it basically placed him in a temporary day dream of strange proportions. "Colin, Colin wake the hell up!" said Levail before allowing Colin to plummet to the floor.

"So, guessing you guys came to see me?" questioned the bald teen.

"No crap, so what happened, dude?" said Max as he replied with yet another question.

"I felt a bit sick today, and eventually passed out from the walk home..." quietly said Malik

"Heh, you were always a wimp!" boasted Max, before he jabbed a light punch to Maliks' arm.

They both laughed before slapping hands together and slamming their chests and giving each other pats on the back. "Yo, Malik, we were planning on going to a party later, if you're feeling better, you and Atsui want to come?" said Max. Malik looked back toward Atsui with a questioning look, "Well?" She lifted herself up before giving off her usual radiating aura, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Great, I'll go tell my mom..." said Max before leaving the room.

"Yo, Levail how you been?" asked Malik while watching Atsui walk to the dressing room.

"Well, I'm good, how have you been?" sternly replied the Giant.

"Heh, I've been better." Malik rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

Colin slowly brought himself up before saying, "I'm going to the car.."

"Sorry about that bro, didn't know I could punch so hard!" Malik said before staring back to the changing room, watching Atsui walk out with tight leather clothing.

"Dude, how did you score a chick like her?" said Levail while watching Atsui walk down the hall.

"Heh, guess it's my good looks and charm that did it!" Malik shouted while slowly approaching the changing room himself.

"Well, anyhow, we'll be waiting for you in the car!" Malik turned back to Levail.

"Alright, see you in a couple of minutes." He turned his head into the room, staring upon the.

Unknowingly to them, their night had just begun.


End file.
